Prequal: This Is My Life
by D-of-Hades-Artemis
Summary: Everyone has a past. Some share and receive help, others, suffer in silence and find a way to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first couple chapters are going to be short, just giving you heads up.**

 **I don't own these characters, but I own the plot. In less someone already did one like this and I have not read it.**

Line Breaker

 **A(nabeth) POV:**

This is my whirlwind of a life.

I will tell you this now. I didn't have a happy life in the beginning. You know the felling when you know you aren't wanted and that your a mistake? This is how my life was. I don't want to sound sappy and cheesy but, once you meet the right people, your life can change. Sit down, find a cozy place to sit, bring some snacks and drinks, and relax, then I will tell you the whirlwind of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Every chapter will have a little of everyone's past. Let me know if I miss anyone in the next few chapters. I don't own the characters. (** ** _But I wish I did!_** **)**

Line Breaker

 **P(ercy) POV:**

I watched my mom, Sally, work around the kitchen. Me being me, my leg is bouncing in anticipation for the food of the gods, or other words, blue cookies. The chair and table started to shake with my bouncing knee. I am always moving with ADHD. ADHD stands for attention deficit hyperactive disorder. Most people look at me and _SQUIRREL!_ Sorry, distracted. Anywho, what was I thinking again? O' right, ADHD is went people can't sit still, have a temper sometimes, and that they can't concentrate on anything that long without getting distracted.

Right now I'm sitting at the table just looking at my mom. With her brown soft hair, brown warm eye, and small smile on her face with a little flour on her face and cloths.

I sit back and look at how kind and beautiful my mom really is. Now most kids take their parents for granted. I don't. You see, when I was a little kid, mom used to work these very long shifts at a dinner three blocks away from our old apartment. She would work all day everyday to put food on the table and keep the lights on. She would wake up at 4:00am every day to make sure she has mad my breakfast, lunch, and dinner, in the the refrigerator, and out the door by 4:45am to take the 15 min walk to the dinner. I would always stay up till she got home. I always got scolded, but I know she liked seeing me after a day's work, it was that sparkle in her eyes that showed she was happy.

When I would wake, I would always drag myself out of bed just to repeat this same line over and over in my head. _"If mom can do anything, so can I."_ That is what I thought everyday for 10 years or so. I would get up take a cold shower most mornings, warm showers or baths where a small luxury that we just could not afford but that's okay. Get dressed and heat breakfast and grab my lunch with my backpack, and leave for school.

Some of you are thinking. _Gasp! You aren't taking your 8 year old child to school?_ Well, I learned to get around by taking the bus or the subway. Born and raised in Manhattan, New York. You learn to stay away from some areas.

My past experience with schools and teachers is not so hot. I somehow got kicked out or _"asked to leave and not return the following school year"_. The teachers always blamed things on me. _Sure, let's blame the kids with ADHD and dyslexia_. O' I forgot to mention I have dyslexia. Dyslexia and ADHD, don't mix very well.

My mom didn't have the best childhood and neither did I. I'm not saying my mom is a bad parent, it just we had problems, more on point, money problems. Even with my mom working full time at the dinner, some weeks wow would not have electricity because we could not pay the rent.

Now let's not get into a sob story. Back to the present.

"Percy! If you keep staring at the wall, doing nothing, at least go and dust the living room, you will still staring at a wall."

"Okay Okay!" I get my lazy ass up and out of the chair that have been on it for the last... 20 mins, I guess looking at my watch on my wrist.

Line Breaker

 **P(iper) POV:**

I watch the lights get shut down and the people on set scurry about doing their jobs. I lean back in my chair that have fancy lettering spelling out my name, and sigh. Is see my dad, the famous Tristan Mclean, strut my way, _yes_ , I do mean _strut_.

"Hey, Piper. We can go in about 30 minutes or so. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure dad."

I watch him strut away with a bunch of people running after him. I know when he says _'30 minutes or so'_ it really means, ' _you can stay or leave, I don't care. Just text my assistant that your safe._ ' I know and he knows, that he is to busy to bother to check his phone and that I don't have his assistant number. He just wants to look like a good parent in front of his crew. I mean, he's not a bad father, _it's just_... it's hard to balance my life and his life together.

Ever since my parents, Aphrodite Venus and Tristan Mclean, got a divorce, it's been hard on all of us. It not that my parents didn't love each other or anything, it's just with my mom being a supermodel / makeup designer / fashion designer. It's a lot of work and time. Same with my dad being a male model / movie star. They just didn't spend enough time together and as a family.

I guess you could say that I'm flowing in my parents footsteps, I am also a model. I model for my mother in some of her lines.

As I finish watching everything being out away, I whip out my phone to text my friend, Thali's, and my boyfriend, Jason. Thalia and Jason are actually sister and brother. I met them on one of my dads sets because their father, Zeus Jupiter, is the founder of the productions and movies my father stars in.

I'll say this now, Thalia and Jason had a _messed-uped_ childhood. They did not even know that they had a sibling. But it's not my story to tell.

P(iper)M: " _Hey want 2 go out for pizza?"_

T(halia)G: _"If ur buying"_

J(ason)G: _"I can meet you there at 6:30, if that's alright?"_

PM: _"Sure [input smiley face here]"_

I shut my phone off and put it in my jean pockets. Slide off the chair in an ' _unlady_ _like_ _manner_ ' as my mother would call it, but I don't care what she says or thinks about me.

That's what I love. I don't care what people say. I had to grow a hard skin to make it in this world.

Line Breaker


End file.
